


Are Overrated

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Pillows





	

“Pillows are over-rated,” she says, wriggling some more.  


Which is rich, considering she’s the one with the built-in padding. Not that he minds her head on his chest, it’s just… is it comfortable for her? He’s not exactly _squishy_ , and she’s pressed along his side. Her upper leg drapes over him, and her ear is suctioned to his pecs.

It does mean he can breathe in her hair, and run his fingers through the strands. It’s so pale and beautiful, so stark in this room. She lays her hand above his heart, and he wonders if she’s imagining it beating.

“If it’s how you want to sleep, I won’t complain,” he says, at last.  


She’s much more cuddly than he expected. Although - in honesty - he never expected they’d share a bed under any circumstances, so the fact they’re here, now, like this? A minor miracle.

“I do,” she confirms. “It’s nice. You’re… warm.”  


He hears an echo of another word, but he’s too polite to voice it.

 _Safe_. That’s the word. He’s safe, and she lets her eyes close. Lets her guard down. Lets the night in.

Kylo spends the whole night trying not to move so as not to dislodge her slumber. 


End file.
